shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasagawa Kyo
Introduction Sasagawa Kyo is a current member of the Mafia Pirates and the brother of Sasagawa Kenshin. He travels with them in order to become strong enough to achieve his dream of beating his big brother, Kenshin. He has a bounty of 200, 000, 000 beri. Not much is known about Kyo's past. He is the son of the great demon Sasagawa Shishio, Sasagawa Keigo and Kenshin being his big brothers. Kyo and Kenshin were abandoned by their father, while Keigo was raised by Shishio. Kyo was raised by the master of a temple, Fon. At the age of 8, he started training with Fon and the other disciple, Shiryu. Two years later, Shiryu left the temple, leaving Kyo only with Fon. At the age of 16, Kyo decided to stop training and visit the world, so he and Fon started to travel together. On an island, Kyo was finally able to find Kenshin, his brother, and challenge him, but due to Kenshin's immense power, he got defeated easily. After Kenshin found out that Kyo is his brother, he took care of him and wherever he went, he took Kyo with him. When Kenshin decided to join the crew he created, the Mafia Pirates, his brother, Kyo, was one of the first people he invited to join. Appearance Kyo has short black hair, with a frindge that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. He was often seen wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes (or indoor shoes), and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders. Occasionally, he is seen wearing black trousers, a long-sleeved white shirt, a blue sweater-vest, and black shoes. After the Time Skip, Kyo bears a slight resemblance to his brother, being tall, having the same short black hair and sharp grey eyes. Like most of the Mafia Pirates members, his attire consists of a shirt which is violet, a black suit, black necktie and matching black shoes. Personality ﻿As stated by others, Kyo is a very scary person with no care in the well-being of others, preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. This often leads his opponents to surprise him, as he doesn't think before attacking. He prefers to be alone, and hates crowdings. This lead him to beat anyone crowding around him too much, if he considers so. Kyo has a lot of confidence with his own strength and power, and dislikes to work together with anybody due to feeling binded and restrained, making him refuse or not easily take suggestions from others into consideration. Although he's known to be a violent fighter, Kyo's actions tend to be for the best. He lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his tendency to be brutal, Kyo usually stops a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming that he isn't interested in fighting "weaklings who can't fight anymore; nor is he obligated to deal a death blow to anyone who isn't capable of fighting any longer". However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight. On multiple occasions, Kyo has shown to greatly respect those who can defeat him in a fight and to those who can push him to his limit, even though he hesitates to show his respect. Kyo also strongly believes that fun comes before working. In every battle, he tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible, without showing any sign of excitement. Kyo's catch phrase is I'll bite you to death which he says every time before starting a battle. Abilities and Powers Strenght Just like his brother, Kyo possesses immense strenght. He has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidence of his strength from acts like kicking and punching his opponents through buildings with ease or from blocking a giant's attack with just one hand. Speed Probably Kyo's main weapon in a battle is his speed. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Kyo's leg strength allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counter attack. Kyo also learned the Explosive Fist style from his master, Fon. This style allows him to move around his opponent at an amazing speed, making him untouchable while dealing a large number of hits to his opponent. Endurance Kyo's strenght is matched by his resilience. Kyo has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He even allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight with Kenshin, just to grab Kenshin's blade and strike back. During his battle with Shiryu he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities despite Shiryu noting that most people would have already been dead at that point. Intellect Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Kyo is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Shiryu was impressed by Kyo's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his battle against his master, Fon. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He has also demonstrated keenly sharp intuition to incoming danger. Weapons Kyo's favorite weapons are two tonfas. They appear as normal tonfas, however, they can change forms, simply by revealing other hidden weapons inside it. Kyo usually uses his tonfas in the normal form when fighting in close range, while using the different weapons installed in his tonfas for long range. The first form of his tonfas is the hook form. Hooks pop out of the intersection where the tonfa and the handle meet. This was first seen against Kenshin, hooking his sword and pulling him off balance. The double chains form is when a chain comes from the bottom of each tonfa. Kyo can also use the chains to slice his enemies, since the edges are very sharp. The thorns form is when hidden thorns come out and surround the tonfa, giving them a rose-like form to increase the damage. And lastly, the air current form is when small holes around the tonfa send out air that reflects any incoming attacks. This can also be used for offensive purposes, being able to blast his enemy with the air current. Gadgets Kyo has been seen using different gadgets in battle, such as small bombs, smoke bombs, small knives, needles and handcuffs. It seems the handcuffs are very special, since whenever Kyo catches someone with them, the handcuffs change their shape to match the opponents body. After the opponent is caught, the handcuffs are capable of crushing him to death. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Zoro-san